Wireless communications currently are used in a number of communication systems. These wireless systems have the advantage of not requiring fiber or other cable to carry the communications. However, wireless spectrum shortage is a major constraint on a system designed for the wireless communication system. For example, spectrum shortage increasingly constrains designs for high data rate multi-media service delivery. Thus, a new system and method are needed that increases the ability for wireless communication systems to effectively and efficiently deliver wireless communications. The system and method of the present invention fulfill these and other needs.